


Alternate Universe: Black Butler Boyfriend Scenarios

by Naumaxia



Category: Kuroshitsuji (2014), Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Black Butler - Freeform, Multi, Not actually set in another universe, boyfriend scenarios, but mostly fun, cute stuff, occasionally depressing, reader x various - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2018-12-25 09:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12033501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naumaxia/pseuds/Naumaxia
Summary: It's basically just boyfriend scenarios, but for the sake of being dramatic, You were just a normal human being, until one day SUDDENLY (whilst looking at manga) you were transported to another realm where you will win the heart of your perfect prince. Or something...(Also I have no idea why it thinks this is completed, it's not!)





	1. The World of Black Butler

**Author's Note:**

> {So this chapter applies to everyone, Yay! Togetherness and rainbows and now I want to puke. Sorry. Anyway the characters are currently Sebastian, Ciel, Grell, William, Undertaker and Druitt (don't ask XD ). I may add others if requested. Also, at some point in a scenario, each reader will make an attempt to return to the Real World so if it gets a bit depressing at points bare with it. My Quotev readers liked it an I hope you guys will too! So without further ado, chapter 1 - Ναυμαχια

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cats! That's all I can say XD

This has positively been the best day in Your memory. A nice lie in, your favourite (f/c) jacket adorned, a fun day out in town, and now you were walking through the door of, what was in your opinion, the best place in the world. Walking across the room you slowly ran your fingertips across the spines of a row of plastic covered books. If you hadn't guessed already, you were in a comic store. (If you don't like comics/manga then a)why are you reading this?? And b) pretend you do just for now)

The smell of the new unread volumes was one of the best smells You'd ever known and after a few moments of movie like calm admiration you let out a shriek of joy. Who wouldn't! If only you had the cash to buy everything. But no, you had to remain focussed. There was one particular volume you were looking for and you wouldn't find it by freaking out (as much as you wanted to). Rounding a corner you saw it and completely gave up on the whole calm thing, breaking out into a full blown victory dance as if no one in the world copy see you. Pulling it out of its place you wrapped your arms around it and held it tight before holding it out in front of her to look closer. The title read "Black Butler: (Insert volume number)" and a picture of (Ciel/Sebastian/Grell/William/Undertaker/Druitt despite the fact none of the volumes have him on) stared back and you smiled, at least until the room started moving. Everything was swirling out of proportion and the black cover seemed to take over most of the room, in fact all of it. Maybe you were fainting out of happiness? You didn't know.  
Suddenly all the colour flooded back into the room, slightly blurred still, but it was there. Only it was a different room, or so it seemed. Looking down at yourself, you realised you were wearing a completely different set of clothes, a Victorian style cropped jacket replacing your other one. And most importantly your manga wasn't there. You were so desperately trying to find it, murmuring "black butler" and "kuroshitsuji" that you didn't even realise there was another person in the room. 

"Black Butler? I think she's talking about Sebastian she is!" A voice exclaimed and your head snapped to the side. Since your vision had now cleared, you can't blame yourself for being slightly shocked to see Mey-Rin sitting there. (Stupid eyes taking to long to adjust.) 

Getting up the redhead rang the room bell and in a matter of seconds, there they stood, the young master and his elegant butler. (I know that was over dramatic, but it's cool so it's fine...or something) 

"You may leave now Meyrin," Sebastian commanded as you clambered off the bed and stood up. "I'm sure this fine gentleman needs some rest." Your eye twitched. 

 

"GENTLEMAN! Huh???" Ciel smirked. Grabbing him by his collar you lifted him up so you could glare at him face to face. (Unless you are the same age as Ciel in which case you just glared at him.) "You may only have one eye, but I am a lady Thankyou very much."

"Well then you might try acting like one." Sebastian retorted prying the young master from your grip and setting him back on the floor. "Although I don't blame you for wanting to get a better look at the young lord, it is rather a pain to have to glare down at him all the time."

"That's enough Sebastian." The child brushed himself off before looking back up at you. "I am sorry for the misconception my lady, it's just not often that one finds an unconscious lady in the forest in mans clothing" You let out a small giggle and the butler raised an eyebrow in response.

"You guys are great! Best cosplay I've ever seen!" You laughed some more. "Now if you could please tell me where the heck I am that would be most appreciated, 'Lord Phantomhive'" 

"In my manor I believe, on the outskirts of London." He replied trying not to act annoyed.

"Impossible," you laughed walking over to the window, "it is impossible... isn't it?" All that lay beyond the window was plain fields of lush green. You turned around. "If you are really Ciel Phantomhive, then prove it. Order Sebastian to prove to me that he's a demon." Both their faces turned to a state of utter shock.

"Sebastian, if she knows your not human, then that means..." Ciel trailed off.

"Yes, my young lord, there's no doubt about it...

 

... she must be part cat." Ciel's face fell.

"IDIOT! That's not what I meant!!"

"Heh heh heh," came a chuckle from You (yes reader-San that is the best laughing text I can do) "on second thoughts, you already proved yourself more than enough. No fan would disgrace Sebastian's intelligence that much in a million years. So tell me, where am I in the story line?"


	2. How You Meet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's all in the title really!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so obviously some of them you already met so it's just gonna be a random scene XD I'm failing this already. 
> 
> Sebastian and Ciel will therefore be shorter if that's ok. If it's not, too bad   
> Now! Onto the scenarios

Ciel   
***  
"So Miss (y/n)," it was a few hours later and you were busy enjoying a spot of tea with Ciel. (I know, crazy right!) "Are you enjoying your stay here so far?" He asked. You smile.

"Apart from being attacked by a pink hurricane earlier, yes I think I am." You reply attempting to sound posh. And of course failing since British accents are difficult {unless of course you are British like me} 

"Good, now I hate to sound indelicate," The earl pressed on, "But what exactly are you?" You stifle a giggle.

"Me?" You smile, "Why I'm half Demon, a third Grim Reaper and a third witch ghost." You reply defiantly as you watch his cute little face get all confused. 

"Sebastian?" He asks, "Maths?" 

"Correct my lord, that would add to one whole and one sixth." The butler replies serving Ciel his tea.

"Exactly!" You giggle. "Work that one out!"  
***  
Sebastian  
***  
You had spent your entire morning working your socks off trying to beat the butler to as many jobs as possible. Which of course is rather difficult because of the whole demon thing but as midmorning passed you decided you were fairly pleased with your work.   
"Miss (y/n)" the voice came from behind you but you refused to turn your head, forcing the man to walk forward. "I would like to talk to you for a moment." Sebastian grabbed your wrist and dragged you back inside. "Is there any particular reason why you are trying to do my job for me? You can't get me fired." He said bluntly. You smile, 

"Well I simply wanted to kill to birds with one stone. I need to raise my position in this world you know. A maid can't exactly get her hands on the information to return to another universe." You pull a knife out of his pocket and begin polishing it as his dumbstruck face changes to an expression something like amusement.

"And the second goal you're aiming for?" He questioned.

"I like seeing you frustrated. It's... cute." You reply handing him the knife back and walking off.  
***  
Grell  
***  
Coming to the Phantomhive manor had been like a dream so far. You had waltzed through life here lead by the butler acting on the orders of a master desperate to know all he could about the 'future' that you had described to him. What would happen to him? Would he achieve his revenge? Stupid questions considering he'd made a pact with a demon. 

Now you were standing with that demon on a balcony above the gardens, his hand on top of yours like a romantic scene from a black and white movie. {I promise you, this is the Grell scenario} 

He turned to you, your eyes locked, and suddenly the illusion was broken as a red flash of light cut right through the beautiful movie scene with his chainsaw. Typical Grell. He pointed it right at you causing you to lean back as he waved it around in your face.

"Stay away from my Bassy you wench! Bassy loves-!" He was cut off by a kick in the face flinging him against a wall. Sebastian turned back to you but you were already gone.

"Hey!" You yelled tapping the limp form of the red reaper, having already moved the chainsaw out the way for... safety reasons. "Are you ok?" You asked slightly worried. 

"Get off me wench!" He yelled suddenly jumping to life only to have the punch aimed for your head blocked by yet another death scythe. 

"You there, noxious beast." A voice easily recognisable as William's called. "Could you possibly do something about that girl's hand, can't have her dying before scheduled."

You looked down at a long cut along the back of your hand. This was the most awesome day ever, demons, reapers, you just hadn't noticed. Wait did he say you were scheduled to die!  
***  
William Terracotta Spears  
***  
{that's not actually his name, I just wish it was or maybe turtle, William turtle spears... who knows!}

"And this one, is called a primrose," Finny chatted idly to you as you took a miniature tour through the extensive Phantomhive gardens. You weren't really the outdoorsy type but you liked the peaceful atmosphere. Suddenly Finny stopped talking and his head turned quickly. Following his gaze, you spotted a tall dark haired man walking steadily toward the manor. 

"Excuse me sir," Finny called, "but the master didn't say we had any visitors today." He lifted up the largest rock he could find. "I'm gonna have to ask you to leave." He hoisted it above his head ready to throw it when you suddenly recognised the man. 

"Finnian! Stop!" You yelled a second too late. The stone flew through the air only to be stopped one handed by the man who placed it back on the floor. He adjusted his glasses.

"Good afternoon, I am William T Spears of the grim reaper dispatch London division." Finny blinked. "I am here about some soul issues with one (y/n) (l/n)." You smiled and stepped forward.

"That would be me sir." You reply. "What might be the issue?" He sighed.

"A few days ago a human appeared in this world without a soul. Since that demon lives near here we have come to remove you from his masters custody." He held out his hand a little over dramatically. "Miss (y/n) you are to come to the reaper realm with me." 

As you can probably imagine your face was lit up like a light show. The reaper realm! What could possibly be better. You hastily agreed.

"I just need to say farewell to the earl and gather my-" turning around you saw a ginger reaper holding what little possessions you had under his arm.

"Alrighty Mr. Spears sir, let's get out of here shall we?" And with that you were whisked away from the Phantomhive manor. 

{I feel like that was a little bit rubbish, umm...}  
***  
Undertaker  
***  
"London is freezing!" You gasped as you entered the... shop? "How come no one had ever used the fact the Britain was ten times colder 150 years ago as an excuse for global warming." You smiled. "Heh, (y/n) your talking to yourself again." You chuckled quietly.

"HEHEHEHEH!" {still struggling with the laughing text, sorry undertaker} you spun around searching for the route of the voice. Sebastian had told you this guy was crazy, but you didn't realise he meant mental. I mean how was what you said even funny?!

"H-hello?" You call. Suddenly a coffin door swings open to reveal... a super old guy you guess. Within moments your clutching your side and rolling on the floor laughing. You don't even know why. Sebastian had warned you, but he never said madness was contagious. It was all just outrageously funny that this creepy mysterious dangerous man, was just some old joker. Eventually you managed to calm down, and you looked up at him in a more composed way.

"Well deary, are you quite finished?" He asked causing you to smile. 

"Yes, the young Earl sent me, he said I should simply give you this," you held out the sealed letter.

"Well then," Undertaker smiled, "cone here and I'll show you what he wrote shall I, you can even help me with a patient or two. I get the feeling we'll get along juuuust fine."  
***  
Druitt because I'm too lazy to write the Viscount part  
***  
"(y/n), it's time we should be getting ready." The young earl suddenly ordered half way through your chess game (that you had been forced to play). 

"Erm, ready for what... exactly?" You ask puzzled. 

"Sebastians forcing me to go to one of the stupid parties Elizabeth invited me to and I need to not get bored so I'm bringing you." Your eye twitches, Why you little brat! Why should I go anywhere with you?! I don't want to go either thank you very much, so don't drag me into it. Well that's what you would have liked to say. Instead you end up saying quite the opposite.

"Of course, I will go get prepared now." You give the back of his head an evil glare as you leave. If the Brat hadn't already had Sebastian threaten to kick you out... this was nothing like the manga (or the anime) in the slightest. 

Despite it all, you do as he says and soon find yourself walking through the doors of an extremely expensive looking manor. The place is so posh looking that you're terrified to even touch anything and end up hiding in a corner somewhere near the balcony. Soon enough you here footsteps and assume Sebastian or the brat have come looking for you. Of course when you look up the fear is replaced by (LOVE!! Just Kidding!) one of those, oh-so-it's-you-again feelings. And you sigh. 

"Good Evening my sweet little Nightingale, has your carriage arrived yet?" He asks kissing your hand.

"Ew, gross," you murmur, " and no, why should... it," you pauselooking up and realise the hall is empty apart from a few servants cleaning up. "That god damned little brat!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Tay! Finished! Wait? Tay? I should probably fix that...  
> Ciel: but you won't Because your too lazy.  
> Me: Hey! That's mean!  
> Sebastian: actually I rather think you deserve that in advance for you forgetting to update this a few weeks into the future when you get bored of us.  
> Me: that is not true! I love (y/n)-chan! Not that I can say the same thing about you!  
> Alois: well obviously! If you loved me I would have a scenario!  
> Me: that won't happen. Ever. In like a million years.  
> Alois: why not!  
> Me: *pretends not to listen*  
> Alois: I'm talking to you! Hey-!  
> Me: Grell, you know what to do.  
> Alois: aggghhhh! Chainsaw maniac!  
> Me: heh! Hope you enjoyed and you will read the next part (when I've written it...)  
> Grell: awww, he got away!  
> Me: Bye! please comment :)


	3. When you realise you love him (and visa versa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this is probably gonna be gross and adorable. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if some of these come out sounding a bit depressing, although how realising you love someone or them realising they love you can be depressing I don’t have a clue!  
> Undertaker: Heheheheh  
> Me: Creep!  
> Sebastian: Any particular reason you’re depressed?  
> Me: None of your Buisness!  
> Naumaxia’s Sister: It’s because she failed her history test.  
> Me: get out of my scenarios! You don’t even like anime!  
> Sister: Nope! But I like annoying you. And you’ve been going on about boring stuff about some show for days so I deserve my revenge >:) What is Black Butler anyway?  
> Me: How dare you! Get out! *picks her up and chucks her out* Now how about we do the scenarios, anybody thought about that!  
> Druitt: Ahhhh the sweet youth of love, like a robin- Hey!  
> Me: *picks him up and chucks him out too* Anyone else?!  
> Me: Good!

Ciel

 

You were idly walking through the Phantomhive grounds for no apparent reason. You couldn’t remember where you were going or why in the world you wanted to go there. You were just thinking. Eventually you came to a suitable looking wall and you perched on it as you considered all that had happened so far. A new world, a new place, a new… home. Because this place was like a home to you now. You belonged here. There was just something about the way you felt whilst you were here that was like a magnet, drawing you further and further in. You heard someone calling for you and got up.

“Miss (y/n),” Sebastian called. “the young master requested your presence.” You felt yourself smile.

“Of course, I’ll come right away.” You replied getting up and feeling the philosophical weight lift from your shoulders.

That was what was special about this place, the people. Most importantly, the person. You had fallen in love, with none other than you lord, Ciel Phantomhive.

Sebastian {from his POV}

I watched amusedly as (y/n) hurried around the kitchen at top speed. Nowhere near as fast as my top speed of course, but that was rather beside the point. As I watched I spotted a pattern to her movements, they were similar to that of a Cat. She never did anything without reason, it was one of the things I found amusing about her. I heard a call which jerked me out of my trance. She was standing in front of me waving a feather duster in my face.  
“Hello? Earth to Sebastian?” she called. “what’s up? You look so serious, mightn’t it be nice to smile for once?” I did.  
“Yes, you’re quite right!” I replied. She turned around and leaned on the counter.  
“You know Sebastian, I’ve been wondering,” she said. “you say demons cant love, but you love cats right?” I nodded. “well, if there was a human who had all the properties you love about cats, would it not stand to reason that you could love them too?” I blinked.  
Me, a demon? Fall in love with a human? But then I realised, I already had. I smiled at her.

“Cats have a strange way of knowing things that humans don’t,” I replied. “so a human couldn’t possibly have all the traits I love about cats. Not one from this world any way.” And with that I headed back to work.

Grell

You sped down the nearest corridor of the Phantomhive manor desperate to arrive with time to spare. Tonight was the night you were scheduled to die and you had to see a certain someone first. It wasn’t Sebastian. He had only ever spoken to you to get information, no you needed to see the red headed reaper that you had spent the last few days with (him and William had been staying at the manor to 'observe' you, soul related issues apparently). Of course you had bribed him to do so with photos of Sebastian you had taken a while back, but that was besides the point. Arriving at the reapers’ door, you knocked and held your breath.

"Come in," the door swung open. It was Will. "I've been called back to head quarters so you may inform the young master that I am leaving this dreadful place." He said in his usual formal tone. You nodded and walked past him into the rather run down room. The reaper you were looking for was curled up asleep on one of the beds.

"Never mind," you whispered to yourself. "I only came here to tell you how amazing you are. You brought the colour back into my life. I know you don't love me, but I realised I really do care about you." You knew you were talking to yourself but you didn't care. "The last few days have been the most fun ever. And tonight I die, so I wanted to tell you, that you can do anything you want to, but you could do so much better than Sebastian." He stirred. "There's someone out there who loves you for who you are Grell." You were running out of things to say to him. "I love you." And then you left toward what you thought was your inevitable death.

Little did you know, that behind you, a pair of green eyes were crying silently.

{sorry! I know that one was awful! There's only one more awful Grell scenario to go, I just need it to set up the back story... or something}

William   
{from his POV}

There was a knock at my office door and I looked up. 

"Who is it?" I called.

"Just me sir," came the reply as Ronald Knox entered the room and sat down opposite me. "So, what is it this time? If I'm in trouble it was Mr. Sutcliff not me." I sighed.

"No, I didn't summon you here about work." I replied. He looked confused.

"Then what..?" He asked.

"Well I thought it would be better to ask you than Grell, so..." I took a deep breath, partly not wanting to ask Ronald, but knowing there was no other choice. "I wanted some advice... on women." I tried to keep a straight face {Me: he failed. William: Hey this is my scenario! Me: yeah, and I'm writing it.}

"Heh!" Ronald's face lit up. "I was wondering when this day would come. When my little baby love bird would finally leave the nest!" My eye twitched.

"Would you like some over time?" I threatened bluntly.

"Uh, no thank you." He smiled again. "So who's the lucky lady? It better not be that girl from spectacles with the pretty hazel curls."

"(Y/n)" I mumbled. "You know, the human from an alternate realm." 

"Human huh? Not sure I can help you much there." He grinned. "Still, I can always ask her out for you." He winked and got up to leave.

"That's not what I-" but he was already gone. "Knox!"

Undertaker 

You sat quietly in a corner of your new room. Ciel had kicked you out shortly after you accidentally might have possibly called him a brat. Of course, having his reputation to uphold and all he'd managed to find you a place to stay with the Undertaker. A charitable Earl can't just kick a girl onto the streets. You didn't have any issues with the Undertaker, in fact you rather liked him, but after a week in this place the reek of a deathly presence was getting to you and you couldn't help shaking. You just wanted to go home. 

"(Y/n)!" You could here him calling for you already. "Where could she have gone?" You heard him mutter. You held your breath and hoped he would just leave. He didn't. Instead he swung your door wide open to see you curled up in a ball with puffy eyes. 

"What's wrong deary?" He asked crouching down in front of you. "I got a new patient in earlier, want to come help me?" 

"Get away from me psychopath." You snap at him, completely missing his attempt at trying to comfort you. "I don't know how you can live here." You mumble. "How? How can someone look in the face of death every day and not even blink. I don't understand." You felt him grab your arm and pull you to your feet.

"Heheheh, all's fair in love and war kid, there are hundreds, thousands like me. And you wanna know how they do it." He whispered something into your ear and you found yourself laughing. "So you gonna come help me, it's a preeeetty one." You smiled. Now you remembered, you didn't just like Undertaker, you loved the old man. And all that entailed.

Viscount Druitt

"She is positively the most insufferable person I have ever met!" The Viscount yelled at his butler. "Nothing even remotely lady like about her in the slightest. She never says anything other than harsh insults or words designed to pain me." He sighed, "if only that darling Earl was not such a precious thing, I feel sure that I would throw her onto the streets regardless of how it might hurt mine or the earl's reputation. Insufferable."   
"Glad to see you think so highly of me Viscount Fancy Pants." You remark as you leisurely wander into the room as if you had lived in the manor your whole life. "Trust me the feeling is mutual, and you can be assured that if that brat hadn't left me here I would have no inclination to stay." You sit down and bring your knees up to your chest. "I just don't understand why everything is back wards like this." You whisper to yourself.  
After all you had come here with prejudices that Ciel and Sebastian's company should be the embodiment of heaven, and Druitt's the embodiment of hell. Rather ironic really, in more ways than one.  
Other than the fact that Sebastian was technically from hell, Druitt wasn't nearly that bad. He was over flamboyant and perverted and obsessed with his wardrobe, but in reality he was just a less extreme version of that Alois Brat. And even now he was being kind as he knelt down in front of you and asked you what was wrong.   
"Nothing," you reply. I just love you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: I know what your going to ask, what did Undertaker tell you, well, that's between you and him. What do you think I am, some kind of stalker?!  
> Undertaker: hehehe, I can't believe your back so soon.Me: wh- why do all you people think I'm so late with updates?! I've never done a Black Butler fanfic before how would you know?  
> Undertaker: I do my research   
> Ciel: that white haired fellow from Naruto told us.  
> Kakashi: what? They asked me so I answered. You're always late on your other fics.  
> Me: that's rich coming from you! Besides, I finished this update because I was bored waiting for book of Atlantic to come out. 
> 
> Sebastian: well (y/n), whilst she chucks out mr. Hatake I thought I'd take the time to say I hope you enjoyed.


	4. Confessions!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie, the Grell scenario for this chapter and the previous one was originally adapted from a GrellxOc fix I was gonna write but in past experience I find people tend not to like things with Oc's in. So instead it's part of this. Enjoy :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh yay! This is the cute bit! Well for most of them... no actually all of them, but a little warning, Grell's story contains implied suicide. It will end well so I hope you can stick with the depressing stuff. Anyway, this should mostly be cute!

Ciel {from his POV}

"Sebastian," I called looking up from the paperwork I had been pretending to do and turning to the demon.  
"Yes my lord," he replied smirking at me. "What is it?"  
"Actually, I think I'll pass on your advice this time. I doubt you have anything helpful to say." I sigh at him. "Just, send for (y/n) please,"  
"If you wish, my lord. I doubt the lady Elizabeth will be pleased though," he replied, acting as if he actually cared. I suspected the bastard would be quite pleased to watch her attempt to destroy me.  
"Just do it." I muttered.  
*time skip ~ brought to you by Funtom & co. {back to your POV}  
"Oh, hello Ciel." You say as you enter the room. "Sebastian said you wanted to talk to me. I can make assumptions as to why but I'd rather not make a syntax error on the matter." You smile knowingly at him.  
"Right, down to business then." He replies. "You have been enjoying your time here I take it? Well I have much enjoyed your company recently and am wondering where a relationship might take us."  
"To hell and back again, probably." You smile at him.  
"I quite agree." He smirks. "I hope you aren't afraid of my fiancé."  
"Never have been." He lifts your hand and kisses your knuckles. "After all, I doubt you would let her kill me with a demon at your side, now would you?"

Sebastian 

It was your first break in weeks, and all you wanted to do was relax. Unfortunately the servants had other ideas, the four of them (yes I am including snake) had barely left you alone for a second and therefore you were thoroughly annoyed when you heard someone knocking on the door of the cupboard you had decided to hide in. You sigh.  
"For goodness sake LEAVE ME BE!" You yell as the idiot behind the door pushes it open anyway. You grab a bottle of bleach ready to chuck it at them for interrupting you.  
"I'm sorry miss (y/n)," Sebastian says catching the bottle and placing it back on the shelf. "Were you busy?" You eye him suspiciously.  
"Oh, it's just you." You say, "what is it you want?" You ask climbing out of the cupboard and ignoring his out stretched hand. He smiles.  
"Just a quick question," he replies. "A while back you asked me how I could love cats when demons can't love. So I thought I'd ask you could you love a demon if you are only human?"  
"Umm, I..." a slight blush coats your cheeks.  
"Because if I can fall in love with you, surely it stands to reason that the feeling could be mutual." He whispers.  
"Demons never lie, do they?"  
"Not as long as I'm bound to my master."  
"Then, I love you too, Sebastian."

 

Grell

You stepped outside the Phantomhive doors breathing in the fresh air. Of course being the middle of winter in England it was bloody freezing! You shiver slightly and consider turning back, but decide it's too late. Nothing wrong with having one regret one you die. Especially if it's as trivial as having forgotten your jacket.  
"Here, wench." You feel soft fabric around your shoulders and turn around. But the owner of the crimson coat was no where to be seen.   
*Time skip ~ brought to you by the General Affairs department :) *  
{his POV}  
It was my last reaping of the day, and for the first time in nearly a century, I was dreading it. But when I arrived there, I suddenly went cold hearted again. I sighed dramatically.  
"The ties of love are so fleeting aren't they my dear (y/n)? What a pity, you had potential." I sliced my chainsaw blade along the back of her hand reopening the wound I made on the night we met. Her cinematic record was blank as predicted. "Good bye my darling." I almost left her there and then but at the last minute I decided to turn back for my coat. It was then I spotted it. A letter with my name on it.

I did this for a reason Grell, I might be gone, I might become a reaper, but most importantly there's a chance I'll get to go home. I want that so much. I know you love Sebastian, so I left an envelope under my pillow with all I know about the future of this world. You can use that to bribe him or Ciel it's your choice. Have fun ok, I loved you.  
(Y/n)

I left her body at the manor with my coat, and I burnt the bribes. A true actress can fling her self into any role, be it similar to her true self or not. And after all, I am an Actress of Death!  
But sometimes... just maybe...an actress can break character, and fall in love for real.  
"Oh (y/n) darling...is it wrong, to love being loved?"

William

William had summoned you to his office for goodness knows what reason this time. Being technically human had serious draw backs in that every day or so you were called to a random office to have a multitude of tests run on both you and your empty cinematic record. However this time, there was a test you wanted to run on William. Because you loved him, a lot, and although you doubted it was, you wanted to know whether the feeling was mutual.  
As you opened the door to his office, your breath caught.  
"U-um Mr. Spears sir, I-I'm here." You stutter as he looks up from his work.  
"Miss (l/n), are you alright. It's just the usual tests, no need to be nervous." He was avoiding eye contact.  
"Um, William," you said taking a deep breath as you called him by his first name for the first time. (That was the first time right? Feel free to correct me if it wasn't.) "I-I lov-" you're silenced as he holds up his hand.  
"Relationships within the Grim Reaper Dispatch are not advised, whilst they are not forbidden, business always comes first." He replies quickly. You hold your breath and try not to cry despite having expected this response. "Now, the matter of business I wanted to discuss with you." He looks at you properly for the first time before faltering. "Damn it," he mutters before calling none other than Ronald Knox into the room. Who of course starts giggling as soon as he sees you two.  
"Aww, Mr. Spears sir, I thought you might have at least done something by now. I was hoping my glasses mighta steamed up just by coming in here." He laughs as William turns beetroot red.  
"You've got overtime on the line here Knox." He growls. "Just- just tell her. I can't do it." He looks down at his paperwork trying to seem professional.  
"Alrighty then," the blonde reaper steps up in front of you. "Miss (l/n), I have been informed to tell you that Mr. Spears has one hell of a huge crush on you and was wondering if you would go out with him on Saturday." You look up at William, shocked but happy. "Also," he adds, "that these walls are not sound proof and Mr. Sutcliff is outside so you might want to run..." you both glare at him before getting up and doing just that, hearing cries of,  
"I'll kill you Wench!" Behind you.

Undertaker {from his POV}

"Hello there my dear," I called as I heard the grave bell on the door ring and my new little helper enter the shop. She seemed nervous so I thought I'd ask her about.  
"Shove off old man, I'm fine." She retorted. I sighed, perhaps she was still annoyed at me over the fact I hugged her the other day since she had barely spoken to me since.   
"(Y/n) dear, what is it exactly that I did, you were back to your old self for a while, but then you started avoiding me again. Feel like telling me why?" I ask again.  
"I-it's nothing," she stutters.  
"Deary? Are you blushing?" I lean forward to try get a better look at her face whilst simultaneously cursing the dim lighting I liked so much.   
"N-no." (Y/n) replies as she tries to get away from me.  
"(Y/n), I don't know what I did wrong, but I love you, and I miss you. Remember when I told you about the Grim Reapers? Well it's not often that one of my ilk falls in love, and with a human too." I sighed. "Almost laughable isn't it?" At this point she stopped struggling to get away from me.   
"Old man... you love me?" She asked.   
"Uh huh kid." I smile and step back.  
"I love you too." She paused. "But that doesn't mean your not some ancient weirdo."

Viscount Druitt (his POV)

"Calm..." I murmured to myself hoping to slow the beating of my heart. "Calm... Goddammit Calm!" I tossed the flowers across the room and sat down on the couch. It was all rather elegant if I do say so myself, but elegancy wouldn't cut it. How do you tell a girl who has spewed nothing but insults at you since you met, that you love her. It doesn't even make sense that I love her. She's a pain, a nuisance, insufferable. But something that I've always needed, she grounds me.   
"Just what the heck am I meant to do!" I yell at the wall.  
"Do about what?" A voice asks and I spin around.  
"What part of a closed door do you not understand?!" I ask still astounded at her ability to walk into someone's private chambers like they're strolling down the street.  
"Oh, sorry." She mutters strangely demurely. Well for her anyway. "I just wanted to ask you something, so I thought I'd just come in..."  
"I wanted to tell you something too!" I add. "(Y/n), I think I might... I might... I might... damn."   
"Strange," she comments bending side ways to look at me with my head in my hands. I turn away. "Never thought I'd see the infamous Flirt lost for words." She smiles.   
"(Y/n), I love you." I whisper.   
"I love you too Fancy Pants."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I am updating this wayyyy too fast. I just get pulled into these things sometimes and then can't stop writing for weeks until I hit writers block.  
> William: A consistent level of hard work is the best. If you cannot manage that, then you are hardly worth the salt of the grim reaper dispatch associated.  
> Grell: Then how come I got a better grade than you, huh Mr. B Average?  
> William: You are the exact reason that the rest of us have to work so hard Mr. Sutcliff, and incase you forgot you have been demoted. Again!  
> Grell: *sniff* all I did was a little paint work on the staff room walls. *Goes to sob in a corner*  
> Me: Really Will?  
> William: I can demote you too.  
> Me: oh really? <~ system command; delete; William Turtle Spears. ~>  
> Me: hah! That's what you get for trying to demote me! Well hope you enjoyed this chapter, READ ON PEOPLE!


	5. Xx First Kiss xX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought I'd mention I love (really badly need) suggestions for chapter ideas and stuff so please comment on that!!

Ciel

There was a pink thing attached to your arm and dragging you around the mansion. A PINK THING! And to be more precise, a highly annoying pink thing named Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford.   
"Lizzy?" You mutter as she ignores you. "LIZZY!"  
"Oh, yes Miss (y/n)?" She looks up at you innocently.   
"Sebastian was calling for you," you lie bluntly.  
"Oh!" She smiles, "Ciel was probably calling for me!" She exclaims and runs off.   
You collapse onto the nearest chair and sigh. She's perfectly nice and everything, but that girl is way too much to handle on a Monday morning! After relaxing for a couple of minutes you decide to head down to the kitchen to grab a snack (that preferably wasn't made by Baldroy). To your surprise though, as you enter the room it's not Bard standing by the oven. In fact it's not even Sebastian, but Ciel!  
"What're you doing down here?" You ask tilting your head to the side.  
"Hiding," he mutters. "Someone told Elizabeth I was looking for her!" He stares at you pointedly and you look away.  
"CIEEEEL!" A voice calls, and the boy in question ducks instinctively. He signs for you to keep quiet, but it turns out he's a little bit too late.  
"CIEL!" She yells running through the door and throwing her arms around his neck as he tried to pry her off him. Pausing, she looks between you two and her eyes widen. "Hey! D-don't tell m-me, YOU TWO ARE GOING OUT!"  
You suddenly felt a hand on your waist and a pair of lips on yours. Ciel pulled away and smirked at Elizabeth.  
"Yes, yes we are." He said rather confidently considering who he was talking to. And the fact that Lizzy looked like she might be about to explode.  
"OMG CIEL!!!!!" She paused. "That's soooooo adorable! I'm so happy! Make sure you two have fun, after all you'll be stuck with me for the rest of your life." She smiled and turned to go back upstairs as the two of you stared on in shock.  
"Oh, and Lizzy!" Ciel called after her. "Pleeease don't tell your mother!" She laughed.  
"Of course not! See you love birds later!"  
"HUH!?"

Sebastian

"...(y/n), helloooo, are you there? Are you even paying attention to me?" You snap out of your trance and look up at a rather annoyed Bard who was clearly trying to communicate with you.  
"Oh, umm.. yes?" You try.  
"Never mind," he sighs. "You know I never will get why Sebastian yells all day at us but just leaves you be when you slack off." He sighs again before turning back to his work.  
"Why, you never told me that you were so dissatisfied with my way of running the household Baldroy." You turned around, only partly surprised to see the demon butler standing behind you.   
"Tell me (y/n), is there any particular reason that you aren't working as hard as the young master commands?" He smiled almost innocently.  
"Shut it, demon." You murmur. "I just can't be bothered to find the motivation to work today." He smirks.  
"I am wounded, miss (y/n), by your harsh words." He grabs you and kisses you, watching as your eyes widen in surprise. "Is that enough motivation for you to do your work?" He asks looking rather pleased with himself.  
"Whatever you say, Mr. Michaelis sir." You reply wandering off to help Finnian in the garden. You catch Baldroy looking between the two of you.  
"Urm Sebastian," he stares at your back as you leave. "What the heck kinda motivation was that?"  
"Why? Are you jealous of her Baldo?" He laughs. "If you really liked me that much you should have just said." He licks his lips.  
"I'm alright thanks!" The chef replies, vigorously shaking his head.

Grell {and finally this story will become nice!}

You hadn't made it home, not in the slightest. No, but at least you weren't fully dead. You were a reaper (no surprises there...) it was kinda inevitable considering the fact that you killed yourself and everything. In fact, you had graduated yesterday and was now walking through the London dispatch for the first time since then. You were getting weird stares from all angles but that was fine since it was only because of the coat you were wearing. Mr. Knox had said he recognised it the first time he met you. It was crimson and slightly blood stained, and you were scanning the room for its owner.  
Of course the moment you had taken in your surroundings a red flash flew through the air and spun you round in a circle until you could barely stand up properly. And we're forced to grab their hands. It was when you looked up and saw his face that you started crying despite the fact that you had never been more happy.  
"You're wearing my jacket," you laughed at Grell, watching him smile.  
"You're wearing mine," he replied before moving his hands to round your neck and kissing you. "Hmm, better than I thought. Your not Sebastian in disguise are you?"  
"I missed you," you whisper wrapping your arms around his waist and burying your face in his shoulder.  
"I missed you too wench. Please don't die on me again like that." He replies returning the gesture.  
"Sutcliff!" You look up to see William storming towards you. "No relationships inside of the grim reaper dispatch! If u wish to make out with Miss (y/n) use your free time, AFTER you finish your paperwork!" You back away preparing to run.  
"Well if you're that jealous my dear William," Grell says walking towards the rather terrifying man. Of course he immediately gets a gust to the face and a small giggle escapes your lips. You walk over and dump the red coat on top of him.  
"See you later, Sutcliff," you laugh as the red head tries to chase after you.  
"(Y/n)! Get back here you wench!"

William

"So... umm..." you sat awkwardly next to William in the staff room trying desperately to avoid all the strange looks you were getting from the other reapers.   
"Yeah... 'umm' just about says it." He mutters. A dramatic sigh sounds to your left so you chuck a book at it. It was Ronald not surprisingly.  
"(Y/n), you realise I'm supposed to sanction you for harm to another reaper." Will looks at you almost seeming serious   
"But you could not, right?" You ask. "Besides, I'm technically not a reaper so the rules don't really apply to me."  
"I guess not." The two of you continue sitting awkwardly side by side with Ronald giving some really 'not' obvious signals in the corner of your vision and everyone continuing to stare. You sigh.  
"I'm gonna leave." You say quietly and get up to leave, pausing only when you feel a set of fingers curl around your wrist. You turn to see William standing in front of you, his face bright red. Before you can react, he pulls you closer and your lips touch.   
"Please, don't go." He whispers, the blush on his face somehow deepening. You laugh, the tension having been released.  
"How about you come with me, I'll help you with your paper work. He smiles and exits, not appearing to notice you glare at all the onlookers who had been staring at the two of you. And then of course you lob another book at Ronald's head.  
"I saw that." A voice says behind you. You kiss him lightly again.  
"Are you going to sanction me Mr. Spears?" You ask innocently.  
"I guess not." He replies taking your hand in his.

Undertaker

The room was pitch black as it usually was if Undertaker was expecting a visit from the Earl Phantomhive. Almost perfect for what you were planning.   
{Earlier that day}  
"Hey, old man, what's your face actually look like beneath all that hair?" You asked whilst adding the lining to a new batch of coffins. Why anyone would pay for a silk lining for a dead person you would never understand.  
"Heheh, that's a secret kid." He laughed, running the rainbow duster over the top of your head and causing you to cough on the falling dust.  
"Aww, c'mon!" You whine, "I am your girlfriend after all!"  
"Well don't you already know?" He asks, "You did come from another universe didn't you, aren't we all in some sort of picture book there?"  
"Yeah, well it seems the world is against me somehow, since the book that your face is revealed in brought me here before I got to see it." You complain.   
"Hehe, tough luck kiddo!" He chucks some more lining at you and walks off.   
Subsequently, you had spent the rest of the day trying to catch even a glimpse of what his eyes might look like but without decent cameras it was seemingly impossible. That's when you came up with your current plan. It wasn't particularly fancy or anything, but you had rigged the usual coffin he would hide in to restrain him long enough to flick the lights on and get a proper look at him.   
{skip to the start- of the chapter- the time that it was then. You know what I mean.}  
You heard the trap click and leapt forward, flicking the lights on as you flew past. But as the room lit up you spotted the one man you were looking for laughing his head off next to the coffin. One of the spare lining sheets trapped inside it.  
"Oh, for goodness sake!" You yell throwing a punch in his direction which he dodges easily causing you to punch the wall. You curse and cradle your injured hand.  
"Here," he lifts it up and wraps a couple of straps of cloth around it. "You really want to see that badly, heh kiddo." You nod your head. "Fine, but I want something first." He leans forwards and kisses you, tasting surprisingly less like an ancient artefact than you thought he would. You reach up and pull his fringe back gasping as you realise that (although you knew he couldn't look too old being a reaper) he is really good looking. And I mean REALLY good.  
"Woah," you mumble as he chuckles at you. "So... you wanna tell me your real name?" You smirk.  
"Depends, I have a price." He replies. You raise an eyebrow in challenge. "You, me and a bed."   
"No no no no no! Get away pervert!" You run a couple of steps backward. He laughs some more.  
"Ok, then its a secret."  
"Fine."

Viscount Fancy Pants

This way, and that way (forwards back wards over the Irish Sea 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciel: well that was just factually incorrect.  
> Me: huh?  
> Ciel: Undertaker doesn't have a single electric light in his parlour.  
> Me: STFU  
> Ciel: there also weren't abbreviations in Victorian times.  
> Me: Well in that case I'll make it clear... hehehe...  
> Sebastian: she's scaring me  
> Ciel: man up! You're a bloody demon aren't you!?  
> Sebastian: ...  
> Me: hehehe, I'm back... with duct tape! *attacks Ciel with it*  
> Ciel: Sebaschhvmmm  
> Sebastian: ...  
> Me: now you know what stfu means!  
> Sebastian: thanks for reading (y/n)!


	6. First Date ~ ish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They try, emphasis on the word try, to take you on a date somewhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanx to anyone who suggested scenarios, I have a couple of favourites that I spotted which I'm saving for later. But I thought I'd start with something simple, so here :) I really need to get some creativity

Ciel

"Cieeeeelllllll!" You complain.  
"You know young mistress, you sound awfully like Lady Elizabeth when you whine like that." Sebastian commented (un)helpfully.  
"Shut it, demon." You mutter under your breath. "I just really don't like shopping unless it involves manga- but of course you don't know what that is."   
"Cheer up miss (y/n)!" Mey-Rin chirps happily, "this'll be fun, it will."  
"Sure," you mumble sarcastically, only looking up slightly as Ciel exits a nearby shop that he was in.  
"Come Sebastian, you lot can wait here alright." He orders as he exits and begins to head down the road. You squint suspiciously at his back, and instead of the logical choice of asking him to take you with him, you follow him. {Me: you realise he has a human sensing demon with him, right?  
Ciel: leave her be}  
You follow him what seemed like all across London until you finally reached the darkest, dingiest ally in all of London (or that's what it seemed like!). And at the end of that ally was something that got you rather excited. A shop with a sign above it labelled 'Undertaker'. You gave off a small squeal of delight hoping that Ciel wouldn't here you.  
"Well young master, we have arrived." Sebastian stated calmly. "Would you like me to invite our little follower to join us?"  
"You didn't tell me we were being tailed?!" The lord yelled back. Sebastian merely chuckled. "We'll go on then."  
"Yes my young lord." He smirks. "Lady (y/n), would you come and join us please." You peek out around the corner and watch as Ciel stares at you in shock. "Nice if you to finally join us."  
You smile sheepishly as Ciel grabs your hand and drags you into the dusty shop.  
"This is sooo cool." You whisper. "I can't wait to meet him."  
"You know him?!" He yells back.   
"Hehehehehehe!"   
"Actually that's hella creepy! I wanna go home!" He kisses you on the forehead.  
"Shh, it's ok." He whispers, "I'll make sure to take you somewhere nice next time.

Sebastian 

"Are you ready to go then (y/n)?" Sebastian's voice called from the other room as he fastened his tie.  
"For the last time," you moan, "I don't have a day off to go gallivanting around London with you." He slings an arm around your waist and tilts your head towards his.  
"Are you certain about that?" He whispers.  
"Yes." You give him a deadpan look as you wriggle free of his grip and get back to dusting the mantelpiece. Hours pass and eventually the butler gives up his pursuit and returns to cleaning the manor, which he does in less than an hour of course. And after that, he all but seems to disappear off the face of the earth. Usually you pass each other in the hallways every half an hour or so, but you can't spot him anywhere. By the time you've finished your chores you're beginning to get really worried despite the fact that he's a demon. He usually has time to leave a note if the young master and him get called out on 'business'.  
Eventually you go in search of another servant in the hope they might have some idea where on earth he was. Unfortunately before you can reach the kitchen you hear the bell for the masters room ringing and have to change course.   
"Young lord?" You call entering the room as the boy looks up from his paperwork.  
"Ah (y/n), I believe Finnian is looking for you. He's in the rose garden now." Ciel returned to his paperwork.  
"You called me up here for that..?" You query. "Well have you see-"  
"(Y/n) this is an order, go find Finny." He shouted. "Demon or not, you are a Phantomhive servant and so you follow my word."  
"Yes my lord," you reply leaving and heading off toward the rose garden. There was always a chance Finnian would know where Sebastian was. But as you round the corner past the hedgerows, you realise you don't need to search anymore. Instead of Finnian, you found a rather cliche romantic meal setting and a butler waiting to serve you.  
"S-Sebastian!" You laugh slightly. "Beautiful, but I'm not eating a bite unless you at least sit with me." He laughs too.  
"As you wish my lady." He takes your hand and kisses it before joining you to have a (relatively) perfect first date.  
{I say relatively because technically Sebastian can't eat human food so...}

Grell

Grell being allowed to reap souls at the Phantomhive manor had always been a 'little' (not!) bit of a worry for the dispatch department. After all, he did have a 'slight' (not!) obsession with handsome looking demons which the rest of the department hated a 'little' (not!) bit. Of course this time you were determined to keep the red head under control and stop the two of you getting in even more trouble. The reaping actually went quite well and was all finished in a few hours giving the two of you the rest of the day off.  
"Well now that that's done..." your red headed boyfriend (or girlfriend I guess...) began to subtly walk off towards the Phantomhive manor until you grabbed the back of his collar stopping him. You gave him your best don't-even-try-it look and he paused for a minute.   
"Pleaseeeeee, (y/n)." He begs. "It could be like the old days before you died. Think of it as a spy date."  
"Let me get this straight." You look him dead in the eyes. "You want me, your girlfriend, to go with you on a date where we spy on your ex-crush?"  
"Umm... yes?" He looks a bit sheepish and you laugh.  
"Oh alright, fine." You reply taking his hand and heading off toward the manor together. Of course the whole ordeal resulted in even more over time for the two of you, but in the end you didn't really care.

William

{Welcome to my awful attempt at a William Turtle scenario without Ronald in it.}  
You were at a party. A PARTY! Why, just why had you even been made to come? Sure it was a business thing that Will had to come to if he wanted a promotion but why he had to bring you was beyond you. Once again you were simply out of place, although this time most of the reapers were too drunk to stare at you. Not much of an improvement in your opinion.  
"Alright, (y/n) let's get out of here." Will says as he walks up behind you  
And grabs your hand. "These idiots are all to drunk to notice me missing now." He adjusts his glasses quickly and decisively drags you outside. "Well, what do you want to do now?"  
"I dunno?" You reply in unison with your stomach growling.  
"How about we grab a bite to eat?" He asks.  
"Like a date?"  
"But you know what I think about dating within the institution." He smiles at you. "So it's a good thing we aren't in the institution at the moment."   
"Lets go," you giggle grabbing his hand and dragging him into what was honestly a second rare fish and chip shop, but it was close so that was good enough.  
"William," you whisper an hour or so later, your head on his shoulder.   
"Yes,"  
"They offered me the chance to become a reaper. Since I don't have a soul." You pause waiting for his reaction.  
"It's your choice (y/n)." He replies quietly.  
"Thank you," you murmur.

Undertaker

You could never have imagined the Undertaker taking you on a date outside of the shop. Never in a million years! But he was holding your hand and walking through the park with you like any ordinary person. Well as ordinary as you can get if you have insanely long grey hair and are wearing strange grey robes. Anyone in the 21st century who wasn't an anime fan would assume that he was Gandalf or something, but that didn't bother you much. Besides barely anyone was even out at the moment due to the cold. You felt like you were practically in heaven already, when you felt a slight tug on your bag. Spinning round you saw only the back of a small boy running away with all the money you owned in a small bag (working at a funeral parlour doesn't exactly pay much in the 19th century).   
"Hey!" Undertaker calls after the kid who just keeps running. And so begins a game of tag across the city, with the Grim Reaper popping up behind the poor kid and laughing at him before vanishing again. You tried to keep up, but failed miserably and eventually gave up and returned to the shop.  
"Hello there deary," a familiar voice called as your boyfriend entered several hours later.  
"H-hello," a small voice stuttered. "I'm told your name is (y/n)?" You look up and see the kid who pick pocketed you earlier. Suddenly you fill with sympathy as he guiltily stretches out the bag your money had been in. You take a step forward and he flinches.  
"Hey, kid?" You ask taking the money from him. "Do you have a family?" He shook his head. "A home?" He shook it again. "What's your name?"  
"Caleb," he mumbles.  
"Well Caleb, wanna stay with us?" He takes a wary glance at Undertaker who just smiles.  
"Ok, thank you miss (y/n)."  
"No problem. Although I'm warning you, until I learn how to cook the food will be pretty awful around here." All three of you laugh together.

Viscount Druitt (who's stories seem to be getting shorter every time)

"I'm boooored," you whine as you watch your boyfriend busy with his paper work for once instead of partying (which seemed to be all he ever did some times).  
"Sorry my darling, just have to finish this." He replied indicating to a heap of paperwork almost reaching the roof. You sigh, you'd still be here next week knowing how much time he'd taken off so far. This was months worth of work so it hardly mattered how much you decided to be helpful or not, he was never gonna finish it.   
"Hey, fancy paaants!" You call jabbing him in the shoulder. "Your real name is Aleistor isn't it?"  
"Yes darling, now if you could just give me five minutes-" he replied like some kind of impatient mother.  
"Oh yes because it will take five minutes to do that HUMONGOUS pile of work." You sigh sarcastically.   
"There!" He holds up a piece of paper triumphantly. "All done." He turns to you smiling. "My dear little Nightingale, you shall wait not a moment more!" He bows dramatically and holds out a piece of paper to you. You pick it up and your mouth drops.   
~Free pass to travel wherever the bearer wishes, with the one, the only, Viscount of Druitt.~  
"Are-You-Kidding-Me!!!" You yell. "It took you an hour to write sixteen words?!?" You sigh. "No wonder you have so much paperwork left."  
"Sixteen is a number that represents youth and beauty, it takes the most care to write them."   
"Can it!" You wave the pass in front of his face. "Alright, I suggest we go to your desk, and I outright refuse to leave until ALL the paper work is finished."  
"B-but!" He protests.   
"But what?" You smile innocently and hold the paper in front of his face.   
3 hours later...  
"Druiiiiitttt, im booored!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I never actually described what any of the dates were like, but that would have been boring in my opinion! Hope you enjoyed, please comment :)


	7. He Gets Jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Different people get jealous of different things, but almost everyone (ALMOST) gets jealous of someone hitting on their girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw, if there are any guys reading this, sorry all the pronouns for you are female, i just know statistically more girls read boyfriend scenarios so it was easier to do it this way, hope you don't mind :)

Ciel

Today had been great, you had spent hours wandering through the gardens with the pair of guests that Ciel had invited over, and although Lizzy was still a little annoying and trying to set you up with Ciel every five minutes, both her and her brother made for quite good company. It was nice to have someone other than the servants to talk to when your boyfriend was busy with all his paper work. After a while Lizzy went to go join Ciel for some sort of engagement meeting leaving you with just Edward.  
The two of you spent most of the time laughing, talking and just generally having a good time.  
"You know (y/n)," he said calmly looking at you. "Believe it or not, I don't actually have a fiancé yet." He mentioned it as if he were commenting on the weather.  
"Really?" You ask slightly amazed. "I would gave thought that with Lizzy as a sister it would be unavoidable." You laugh.  
"Yes," he murmurs. "Would you be interested? Any guest of Lord Phantomhive's my mother is sure to approve of."   
"Wait!" You started, "y-you want me, to be your fiancé. I-I-I..."  
"She can't I'm afraid," a voice said behind you and pulling you back into his arms.  
"But Ciel!" Edward protested.  
"Now if you wouldn't mind, could you please allow my butler to escort you from the premises."  
"B-but!" Sebastian glared at the young man who immediately stepped back holding up his hands in mock surrender. You giggle and lean over to whisper in Ciel's ear.  
"Jealous." You tease.  
"Excuse me, but I have a fiancé." He replies indignantly. You laugh knowing that he only ever considers Lizzy his fiancé when it suits him.   
"Jealous cheater then." You smile as he attempts to storm away and keep you and Edward apart simultaneously.  
"Sorry," you mouth at Edward. Ciel just can't be replaced.

Sebastian

The young master had decided that what better way to let you enjoy your simple cleaning task than by screaming the house down loud enough that you bet Baldroy could hear him in the kitchen. Until recently you had always asked yourself why Sebastian was always out whenever anything went wrong, but since he was the only capable servant in the manor you had learnt to accept it as a fact of life. You then proceeded to sprint up a few flights of stairs, grabbing a weapon on the way incase the brat had got himself abducted again. He hadn't. Behind the door was a scene that would have been quite hilarious if only there was some volume control.  
"A cat?" You ask staring in dismay at the boy cowering in the corner. "Seriously?" You lift the feline off the desk and hand it to Mey-Rin who had also come running at the sound of the shrieks.   
"I-I-I have a-allergies." He sniffed.  
"It's ok, it's ok," you mutter helping him out of the corner until he rather shockingly flings his arms around you.   
"G-get rid of it!" He orders. "I won't let go until you do!" Mey-Rin only glances sympathetically at you before leaving with the cat gently cradled in her arms.   
"Umm... Ciel?" You ask the boy who still hadn't let go of you. When you get no reply and start feeling awkward you attempt to put your arms around him in a comforting sort of way. Only you never manage it as a flash of black separates the two of you, holding his hands up in warning.   
"So this is what demon jealousy looks like," you muse. "I had hoped for a little more flare.  
"Be quiet." Sebastian murmurs. "If I couldn't control my jealousy, then what kind of butler would I be?" You smile.  
"An awesome one!"

GRELL- because capitals are sometimes necessary.

"Come on, Come on," you called dragging the red haired reaper toward the staff room by his wrist. "I want you to meet someone."  
"Who is this person?" He asked you suspiciously. You laugh.   
"Just a friend," you sit him down on the sofa. "Grell, meet my examination partner John!" You declared introducing a rather jovial looking reaper with soft blonde hair.   
"Hello, Grell Senpai." He smiled. "I always used to wonder where (y/n) got that fabulous coat from, now I know."  
"Hello," Grell mumbled and you frowned.  
"Sorry, he's usually much nicer than this." You apologise. Deciding to try move the conversation along, you wander over to one of the other tables in search of some biscuits to steal and after tricking Ronald into giving them to you, you return to find a very scared looking John, with Grell staring daggers at him.   
"So?" Grell asks, "how was your exam together?" He emphasises the word together and suddenly you laugh.   
"Umm, (y/n)?" They both ask together.   
"It's nothing, it's nothing," you breathe between giggles. "How about you tell Grell about your boyfriend John?" You ask noting Grell calm down considerably.  
"Oh, sure..." And he goes into a probably far too long description about some guy in the General affairs department only cut short by the return bell. You lean over to Grell once he's gone.  
"You silly old reaper," you laugh, "I felt sure that you would go all defensive like you do with Bassy if you were jealous."  
"That's because I wasn't jealous." He replies indignantly, his flamboyant demeanour returned. You kiss him on the cheek before leaving.  
"If you say so."

William

You were back with William for the first time in months after the first half of your reaper training course was finished. He kept wanting to take you somewhere but you didn't really have the time.  
"(Y/n)?" He asked.  
"Hmm,"  
"Are you ok?"  
"Why wouldn't I be?" You ask and hear him sigh dramatically. (Ok so not that dramatic, but dramatic for Will)  
"You haven't put down that paper work for hours, I'm worried about you." You laugh slightly as you fill out your next form.  
"That's rich coming from you isn't it." You smile. "Just give me another few hours. Ok?"  
He sits back down again trying to occupy himself with something, anything. You finally move several hours later (practically years in Will's opinion) and walk out the office without another word. As you're about to reach the new recruit department he grabs you by the wrist and turns you round to look at him. You squint at him for a moment before assuming a knowing expression.  
"Will..." you smile at him. "Are you really jealous of the paperwork?"  
"Of course not," he replies. You raise an eyebrow and he gives you a guilty look. "That would be unprofessional!"  
You smile and lean forwards to kiss him gently.   
"I promise, as soon as I become a reaper I'll spend every moment with you, ok?" He smiles.  
"Alright then."

Undertaker

"This... corpse... is so... damn... heavy!" You pant as you try to push the box into the shop. Eventually your half god boyfriend gets tired of laughing at you and helps out by dragging it the rest of the way.   
"Hehehe"  
"Who the heck is this?" You ask beginning to open the box.  
"Some fancy lord's son." Undertaker replies lifting the lid off. You stop and stare at the corpse, jaw on the ground.   
"Woah!" You lean over and play with the man's hair. "He's cute isn't he?" You smile at Undertaker who only shrugs his shoulders. "I wonder who he was? Why did he die? I hope his family are all ok." You sigh. "Well, let's get his coffin ready." You stand up and head over to the store room at the back. You grab what you need and go to turn the lights off when a hand stops you. Suddenly there's a hand on the centre of your back and a pair of lips on yours. You smile and pull away.  
"That would be sweet, if it wasn't completely creepy that you got jealous of a corpse." You laugh brushing his hair back.  
"Bu-but!"  
"Come on," you kiss him on the forehead and lead him back to the room. "We have a job to do don't we?"  
"Hehehe."

Aleistor Chambers

The manor was just as incredible as you had remembered from your first time in this world. The design was intricate and sinister, the garden completely spotless (although probably no thanks to Finny) the gravel path laid out in front of you like a red carpet and despite them leaving you alone at the Viscount's Party, you could hardly wait to see the illustrious earl Phantomhive and his butler again. After all the anime is all about them and so most of the rest of the world was strange and unknown. Of course as expected, mere moments after your admiration for the place you heard a loud bang on the other side of the building and a trail of smoke rising above it. You giggle and your boyfriend glanced at you strangely.  
"What's so funny, nightingale?" He asks and you just laugh. "That building looks like it might have been seriously destroyed." You laugh again.  
"Knowing the Butler here it should all be fine." You reply.   
"So you know this family?" He asks.  
"I am somewhat familiar with them." You smirk deciding not to mention that Ciel had been the one who brought you to the Viscount in the first place. You smile as the butler walks in and leads the two of you through to see the young master.   
"Simply Beautiful!" The Viscount exclaims. "A child from heaven thrust into the work of utter hell." You laugh again at that comment. Hell was just the right word. "...a little precious robin with clipped wings." You could see Ciel grimacing from where you stood and decided it might be fun to annoy him just a little more.  
You walk up to him and poke him in the face. "I think you might have left something at the Viscount of Druitt's manor last time you were there." You laugh. "Not that you miss it I guess." Sebastian steps forward defensively. "Calm down, I don't plan on threatening you darling little lord." Sebastian laughs slightly too.  
"Well, miss (y/n) shall we leave the gentleman to their business? I have cake in the conservatory." You laugh and go to take his hand.  
"Actually we can do business another day!" Druitt complains snatching your hand away from his. "Let us go my nightingale."  
"Aleistor," you whisper as you leave. "Being jealous over cake isn't particularly gentlemanly."  
"Hmph!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {I'm thinking of ending all undertakers scenarios with him laughing from now on... actually no, hat would be creepy.  
> Sebastian: almost as creepy as Undertaker himself then?  
> Me: I guess so, but first we all want to ask you a question Sebastian.  
> Grell: OOOOOH! YES! A glimpse into the secretive life of my BASSY!  
> Sebastian: fine, but don't expect an answer.  
> Ciel: I order you to answer truthfully.  
> Sebastian: dammit  
> Me: who were you actually jealous of? Ciel or (y/n)?  
> Sebastian: *sigh* I don't think the young master will like my answer to that. But he had his hands all over her so it's a perfectly reasonable reaction.  
> Ciel: WHAT?!?!  
> Me/Undertaker: hehehehehehe}


	8. You Miss Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For once I have nothing to say- wait lemme think... nope... nothing

Ciel

You never meant for Ciel to see you cry. It was weak and stupid and annoying- well in his opinion anyway. He vocalised it clearly every time Elizabeth came around because, although she was a relatively nice person sometimes, when she cried you were sure even Sebastian feared he might go deaf.   
"Shhh," he murmured wiping tears out from under your eyes. "What's wrong?"  
"Nothing." You whisper. "After all, only stupid and annoying girls cry. I'm just a little allergic to... to- to this curtain."   
"I don't think you're annoying at all (y/n)." He said taking your hand. "Stubborn, perhaps, but hardly ever annoying." He sighed and then smirked at you. "But if you really are so DREADFULLY allergic to this curtain I guess I'll have to get rid of it." You find yourself smiling.  
"I'm ok now," you whisper as you rest your head on his shoulder and remember that Ciel is and always will be your family in this world.

Sebastian

"Sebastian?" You asked peering over your shoulder at him.  
"Yes my lady,"  
"I'm not a lady." You reply curtly. "But I did want to talk to you. Do you ever miss your home? Do you even have a home?"  
"Lets see," he ponders sarcastically. "A world of Hell fire, noisy neighbors and constant condemnation. No, I don't think I do ever miss it." He takes the duster from you continuing his work. "This world is much better than that one could ever be."  
"Yes it is." You sigh. "Everything here is so... perfect. And yet it's not." You feel an arm around your shoulders as he kisses the top of your head.  
"I do understand the concept of missing something though, after all I miss you whenever you aren't here." He hands the duster back. "Go on now, or Bard will think I have favourites again." He smirks and you let out a small laugh.  
"Are you implying that you don't in fact have favourites, master butler." You tease.  
"Oh no, my lady it is quite the opposite." He leans over to whisper in your ear. "Actually my most favourite is right here in this room."  
"I do wonder who that could be." You giggle as you leave.

Grell

"So so so, do you like it?!" The crazy reaper asked excitedly pushing you in front of the changing room mirror. You eye the flashy dress you were forced to try on.  
"It-it's great..." you murmur. "But I think it would suit you better." You try to retreat so you can change back.  
"Now that wouldn't do." He sighs. "I can't possibly wear anything that isn't the most luxurious shade of red!"  
"I'm surprised you didn't make me wear red too." You mutter disappearing behind a curtain.   
"Anything except those dreary colours you're always wearing would be fine." Grell replies. "You could have so much potential if you didn't insist on being such a wench."  
Having changed you pull the curtain back and slip your fingers between his.  
"Lets go," you whisper.  
"Not so fast." He turns you around and brushes your hair back, "I can't take, a crying mess out in public with me! What's wrong?" You smile sadly and wipe the tears from your eyes.   
"Nothing," you say. "It's just, all my family used to be a bit like you, saying I need to wear more colour and stuff. And I just- I miss them y'know." He wraps an arm around your shoulder and holds you close.   
"Would cake make it better? I saw a fabulous cafe earlier. Well obviously it wasn't as fabulous as me, but it did come close." You laugh.  
"Don't you worry Grell, nothing will ever be as fabulous as you!"

William

"(Y/n)!" The yell came from the distance and seemed hardly worth processing so you continued on your way. You were a fully fledged reaper now and probably spent far too much time in the human realm for your own good. Not like you cared. Your favourite manga ever had become a desolate and lonely world. You heard someone call you again and the follower finally caught up with you.  
"(Y/n), are you ok?" You heard them ask. "You were supposed to return to the offices ages ago. You'll end up with a whole load of overtime if you don't hurry." You shrug.  
"I don't care, whoever you are, go away." You reply not having bothered to register who was talking to you. Unfortunately for you certain reapers don't take kindly to being ignored. Hence you were soon pushed back against a wall with a pair of green eyes searching your face. Only they weren't angry eyes, but concerned ones.   
"Will?" You whisper.  
"(Y/n)?" He replies, "I need you to tell me what's wrong. They think you might be the one doing all the recent killings, no one has seen you in ages, and" he paused for breath. "I miss you." A few tears rolled down your face.   
"I just miss my family," you mumble.   
"I understand." He pulls you into a slightly awkward embrace and you cry silently into his shoulder. Little did he know, but the recent soul lacking killings in the human world were about to take a surprising turn  
{aaaaghhh, that ending sucked so bad.}

Undertaker

You heard a maniacal giggle and the sound of the front door opening and smiled to yourself. This was by far the favourite part of your day, because what person wouldn't want to spend a few hours dissecting murdered individuals with their boyfriend.  
"Hehehe, this one's a real beauty." He laughed as you peered over to look at the girl he'd brought in. "This should be fun."  
"I wonder what hit her?" You laugh, "she's a right mess, isn't she."  
"Anything can happen to murder a prostitute as you know, I would avoid the profession if you can kid." You smile and begin to wipe the blood from her face only to have a moment of relapse. This face, was one you already knew. You were back at (school/work) and talking to your best friend. Had all the manga world just been a dream?  
"-(y/n), (Y/N)!!" You look up and see Undertaker again.  
"Old man," you whisper a tear rolling down your cheek.   
"What happened?" He asks  
"Nothing, I just miss the other world a bit." You change your expression to a devilish smile. "Let's get started on the pretty then shall we?"  
"Hehehehehe!"

Aleistor Chambers 

"(Y/n)!" The voice called down the corridor, "(y/n) my sweet where are you?" You watch as he marched past your door and you force a small smile.  
"Idiot," you call quietly. "My room is right here." He turns swiftly around and enters sitting next to you on the bed.  
"So this is where you were!" He exclaims. "I was worried about you."  
"I'm ok," you whisper hugging his arm and laying your head on his shoulder.   
"No, you aren't." He replies. You snuggle closer.  
"I'm fine."  
"No, as a physician and your lover I can tell you, that you most definitely aren't." He said pushing you away to look at you. "C'mon, what's wrong (y/n)? You can trust me my little nightingale." He looks at you ignoring the slight smile that flits across your face at the ridiculous nickname. You think of the real world and everything there. Cities, towns, countryside, technology, friends and family. Everything that made it home and so different to here. And yet so similar.   
"Nothing's wrong," you smile and hug him again. "I just want you to know that I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I realise the viscount has been here the entire time, it was just at this chapter that I decided to add him :)  
> Anyways: Sorry, sorry, sorry! My apologies dear ladies (and gentlemen). I write these on the way to school and, well I missed school and then it was the holidays so this is my first update in 3 weeks... oops! Any way, I will be adding a new character as of (possibly) next week.  
> Alois: YAY! I knew you would warm up to me eventually! I shall n-  
> Ciel: IDIOT! Shut him up Sebastian. *turns and eyes me suspiciously* it isn't him is it?  
> Me: thankfully no.  
> Sebastian: shutting him up Sir, would you like me to dispose of him?  
> Ciel: whatever.  
> Me: Anyway, our new person is-  
> Claude: I am assuming it is me then?  
> Me: DOES NO ONE EVEN WANT TO KNOW?!  
> Everyone: *silence*  
> Me: good, now introducing the (slightly/very annoying) (Banned in one of the first chapters) Viscount of Druitt here by request.   
> Everyone: *silence* WAIT, WTF??  
> Druitt: Thankyou, my petite bluebird, for that STUNNING introduction.  
> Ciel: ugh, you have to be kidding me   
> Druitt: I can assure you all that my scenarios will be outstanding and to only the highest level. *dumb elegant looking pose*  
> Me: well I am the one writing them. (Also, Petite Bluebird?!?)  
> I'm probably gonna regret this soon enough but, hey, why not, it'll be... interesting. See you next week! (Actually, it'll probably be the week after next but never mind!)


	9. He Breaks Your Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well we all know how this goes, just when we thought that falling in love with a fictional character would solve all our life long live problems, I decide to do this to you all, sorry :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just got off a long Druitt writing spree, so if anyone is a little ooc I apologise

Ciel (it's really weird to be writing someone other than Druitt...)

"Don't you just think it's completely unfair!" You found yourself shouting at Mey-Rin who listened kindly but was clearly keeping her distance incase you decided to chuck something in her direction. Clearly she couldn't remember who the trained assassin in the room was. "I mean I'm not over reacting am I? Am I?" You pause. "Oh holy devil I am aren't I!" You exclaim. "See you later!" You yell running off up the stairs leaving the bewildered maid in the kitchen alone. Now it seemed almost comical that you had gotten so worked up over something so small. Ciel had invited you to go to a party at some manor with him but hadn't told you that you would be forced to go as Finnian's date (although he was dressed to look like a noble.), and Ciel danced with Elizabeth for every dance leaving you alone with the servants. So stupid.   
You were panting like crazy by the time you reached Ciel's office seeing as you had sprinted the whole way rather unnecessarily. You knocked on the door and waited for a reply. After about three minutes it finally swung open to reveal Sebastian supervising Ciel with some rather boring looking paperwork.   
"What is it?" He asked not looking up at you. Taking a moment to catch your breath you reply.  
"I wanted to apologise. I was stupid and I'm sorry." You wait for a reply again. After another few minutes he finally says something.  
"So you messed something up and now you're here whining my ears off about it." He sighs. "Just like Elizabeth. I don't need another nuisance in here, I'm trying to work."  
Sebastian grabs your arm and drags you away. It's all you can do to hold the tears back until the butler is gone.   
"Ciel..."

Sebastian

Empty. The entire manor was empty. It had been like this for nearly a week. No notes, or even remote clues as to where anyone had gone, or why they had gone, or why you hadn't gone with them. All you had been able to do for the last few days was try keep the manor in a respectable state for when the master returned. This was your only home after all.   
The old clock in the hallway began to chime. The sound was rather muffled from the kitchen but you could hear it nonetheless. Eleven, or maybe twelve o'clock? And then the room fell silent again as it had been for what seemed like years. Or so it should have been. But there was a distant rattling noise, which may have of course been your imagination and a sign that you were slowly going mad, but you went to the window and looked out anyway. And there they were. The entire household back from there mysterious journey. Everything happened in a blur, racing down the stairs, flinging the door open, being greeted by the servants, even the young master gave a brief nod in your direction. Then a tail coat swished past you without a word and you felt your eyes sting.   
"The mantle piece needs dusting." A voice accompanied by the cold stare of a demon.   
"Sebastian, I-"  
"Mey-Rin, clear it up for me would you?" Eyes wide you stared as he blanked you again. The anger boils up in you and you throw a fist at his face. Being Sebastian of course he dodges easily.   
"Go play in your room little kitten, I don't have time for you now."  
I don't have time for you...  
HOW VERY DARE HE!

Grell

"(Y/n)," you heard the red reaper say nervously. Well he hadn't called you a wench so something was clearly wrong already. "I- I think we should break up. I don't love you." You blink several times before registering what he said.   
"Ok, I love you though." You reply quietly. "What happened?"  
"I'm still in love with Will." He replies staring at the floor. {Yay! I love Grelliam! Oh wait, these are boyfriend scenarios aren't they...}  
"I don't care." You reply. "I'll stay with you forever." He seems to snap, as if he needs you to stop speaking or he'll burst into tears.   
"I don't want you near me! Clear off!" He yells. You refuse to step back.   
"Believe what you wish Grell. But it's a fact that I love you." The only movement in the room is a tear running down your cheek and the curtains swaying with the slight breeze. A single sheet of paper work falls to the ground.   
"I-I died for you," you cry. "I killed myself knowing I had a 66% chance of never seeing you again! Do you know how terrifying that is?!" You slam your hands down on the redwood desk. "I don't care if you don't love me Grell, just don't leave me!!" Silence hangs in the air momentarily.   
"(Y/n) darling, you're nothing special. Every reaper in the dispatch killed themselves. We thought there was 100% chance we would never see anyone again. And unlike you, we wanted to die." He says it without even looking at you. "Get out of my office. That's an order from your superior."

William

"Do you know why we're asking you this Mr. Spears?" The superiors asked him and he took a breath in.  
"Yes." He replied quietly. "But if you could just-"  
"No." Came the harsh reply. "If you go gallivanting across the human world looking for her it'll only end like the Slingby murder series. We can't have our best manager deserting and ending up dead." They met his eyes. "If you don't kill her we will." William sighed and stood up to leave.   
The human world was fairly vast in comparison to the nice safe office he had spent most of his reaper life in. Even larger when he was all alone. It made him want to curse Slingby and Humphries for their unfortunate ends, despite them having been his coworkers. If they hadn't deserted and died he wouldn't be forced to do this.   
"(Y/n)!" He called. You turn around from your spot on the London rooftops.   
"William?" You question. "What are you doing here?"  
"I've come to pick your brains on the recent missing souls case," he stated simply walking up to you. You lean forward to kiss him on the cheek only to feel him whip the glasses off your face.   
"W-will?"  
"I'm sorry," his voice says quietly as you try to make out his face. "If I ever see you again I think I might kill you." A tear strolls it's way down your face.   
"Same," you reply. After all, no witnesses was the rule of you were ever going to manage your goal. 1000 pure souls can revert a reaper to their original self and remove the thorns of death. So surely it would revert you back to who you had been before you left your world. And if you had to leave Will to get home, then that was fine.

Undertaker

"So... what's your real name?" You ask as you prod the reaper gently in the face.  
"It's a secret." He whispers. "You know the price. Hehehe." You scoot away from him a bit.   
"Pervert." You mutter. "At least give me a clue?" You ask looking back at him.  
"Nope."   
"Please."  
"Nope."  
"Pleeeeaase!"  
"Nope."  
"If you really loved me you'd tell me." You tease breaking the long cycle of 'please' and 'no'.   
"Really?" He asks seeming relatively unbothered as he swings his legs back and forth, his heels scuffing against the coffin you were perched on.  
"Yes really. People who are truly in love don't keep any secrets from one another." You reply trying to sound smart-ish.  
"Well I guess I don't really love you then." He replies nonchalantly. "After all I have a great many secrets I've never told you."  
"You know I think I heard a few people call you Adrian before, is that your name?" Suddenly the atmosphere in the room twisted as if someone had turned off all the lights. If it was a movie you felt sure there would be creepy foreboding music in the background.  
"Who told you that?" He asked really quietly, so quietly it was scarier than if he had shouted at you. "Get out and stay out."  
There was no questioning or arguing with him. You just grabbed the smallest amount of your things from what was nearby and walked out. Three minutes away from the shop and your knees collapsed beneath you and you finally let the tears fall down. Was this... it..?

Aleistor

A swish of a ball gown, a caress of a cheek and that was all it took to make you want to kill him. You were storming across the ballroom at full speed hardly noticing a thing around you. (Well that was a recipe for disaster!)   
The sound of shattering glass and in seconds you were kissing the floor with champagne dripping down your front. Slowly climbing to your feet, you took in the spinning room, it was rather grand with its fancy plaster ceiling and marbled floors, which when you were not falling flat on your face on, were gorgeous as they reflected the colours of all the dresses in the room. But there was one thing that marred the vision. The party's host standing in the corner flirting away with some blonde chick whilst everyone else stared at you and whispered. You continue your march at a slower pace, speeding up only to ensure that your shoulder bashed his and let him know you existed.   
Five minutes later in the cold room called your chambers the door creaked open.  
"My darling, were you not enjoying the party?" He asks almost innocently.  
"No, I wasn't." You reply bitterly. "How could you tell?"   
"Why, what happened my nightingale?" He replied to the clearly rhetorical question.  
"Don't call me that. I'm not your nightingale! If you actually cared about me you would already know! But someone, was too busy flirting with whom ever he could find!" You walk to the door and close it half way. "You left me just like Ciel did, so now I have a right to leave you." You whisper before walking out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grell: Ooohhhhh! Cold as ever my Sebastian Darling! It sends shivers up my spine it does.   
> Me: be quiet Grell.  
> Grell: but I'm the most fabulous person here, don't shut me up!  
> Me: yes, yes you are, now be quiet. Also can I just say how horrible the lot of you are, breaking hearts left right and centre! And as for you Undertaker!  
> Undertaker: *cowers in a corner*   
> Me: I'm pretty sure that your real name hasn't been revealed in the manga yet so don't flip out on poor reader-chan like that.  
> Grell: can I talk now?   
> Me: yes.   
> Grell: YAY! Come here Sebastian darling! Now we're both single I'm sure you need a Red hot reaper like me to fix your broken heart.  
> Sebastian: *being continuously hugged* pls come back (y/n), pls come back, pls come back.  
> Me: my work here is done :)

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? Hate it? Are too lazy to comment like me? XD well alll comments are welcome including negatives, so go crazy! Also is anyone looking for a beta/editor??? Cos I have way too much time on my hands and it's nice to have people bugging me to give me motivation. Plus I like editing :)


End file.
